


Training

by InvisiblePinkToast



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, She Ra Week, Training, Unresolved Romantic Tension, catra's already on her redemption arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisiblePinkToast/pseuds/InvisiblePinkToast
Summary: Catra heard the sounds of fighting, grunts and clashes of metal. Light poured out of a room up ahead and Catra crept towards it. Wary of what she might find she dropped into a defensive stance.But when she peered around the corner she relaxed (somewhat) at what the saw.Because of course it was Adora.---In her first night at Bright Moon Catra can't sleep. Luckily she finds Adora in the training room.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for She-Ra Week! First day was Bright Moon/Sword.

Catra couldn’t sleep. 

In the weeks since she joined the rebellion they’d been roughing it – out on the road, sleeping wherever and whenever they could. But they’d been gaining ground in the war, and after a particularly successful victory Glimmer thought it would be best for their allies to regroup at Bright Moon. 

So Catra was led into Castle Bright Moon, not as a prisoner or conqueror, but as an ally of the rebellion. Which she’d never expected, but based on the knowing look she’d caught on Adora’s face, her best friend had. 

They were having a meeting tomorrow, so everyone was ordered to rest and recuperate. Scorpia and Adora had led Catra to a big, gaudy room that was apparently hers if she wanted it. She’d tried to sleep, really she did, but it was so weird here. 

Battles she understood. Strategising she understood. Pillows? Not so much. The bed was so huge and fluffy she felt like she was drowning in it. And it was so quiet. No machines humming or sounds of patrols. Just… peace. 

It was unnerving. 

So after a couple of hours Catra gave up on trying to sleep and decided to explore the castle instead. She’d get to know its layout, where the defenses were strongest and weakest, and maybe the physical and mental activity would tire her out. 

She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and crept out into the hallway. She was worried at first about running into someone (she wasn’t the most popular member of the rebellion), but the couple of guards she did see she easily managed to avoid. If she’d known it was this easy to get around Bright Moon she’d have broken in years ago. She seriously needed to talk to Glimmer about security. 

Catra continued her exploration – finding beautiful gardens, a lavish ballroom, and the kitchen (where she _did not_ steal any cakes). 

Even in the dark everything was so glamorous, she couldn’t help but feel like she was out of place. And when she saw the Moonstone shining through a window, guilt clawed at her chest as she remembered the last time she’d been here. Explosions and screaming and Adora’s _broken_ expression flashed through her mind and Catra backed away from the window. 

Heading deeper into the castle, thoughts swirled around her mind and quick footsteps echoed off the walls as she lost herself in the maze of hallways. Little flickering lanterns dragged her shadow out behind her. 

She was only taken out of her reverie when she heard the sounds of fighting, grunts and clashes of metal. Light poured out of a room up ahead and Catra crept towards it. Wary of what she might find she dropped into a defensive stance. 

But when she peered around the corner she relaxed (somewhat) at what the saw. 

Because of course it was Adora. 

She was training, wielding one of the armoury swords instead of She-Ra’s. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing a tank top and sweatpants. But her casual appearance didn’t do anything to diminish the power she radiated on the battlefield (or in this case, the training room). Repurposed Horde bots swarmed around her but Adora didn’t even flinch. She cut each one down with vicious accuracy, slicing off the legs of one to delay it while she plunged her sword deep into another. 

Catra didn’t mean to stare, but _damn._

Adora always excelled at fighting, but she’d somehow improved even more over the years they’d been apart. It’s still strange though, watching _Adora_ fight again. 

Catra gotten used to the sight of She-Ra on the battlefield. Of the rage and hopelessness she’d felt at seeing her, a constant reminder of the best friend she’d lost, and how far out of her reach Adora was. But Catra had realised she’d come to rely on She-Ra – it was easier to fight against her when Adora looked like the glowing princess of power. 

This Adora in front of her was more familiar. They could almost be back in the Fright Zone. Adora had a lot more weight on her shoulders than back then though, especially since she’d lost She-Ra. And there hadn’t been this awkwardness between them then. Now there was more tension than they knew what to do with. 

Catra wondered if she should just slink back into the shadows and pretend she’d never seen the other girl. But apparently her staring had gone on too long. 

Adora gutted the last bot in the training sequence, but her senses were on high alert, and she automatically turned to the other presence she could feel in the room. She dropped into a roll, coming up on one knee in an instant, her sword arcing through the air – ready to be thrown over her shoulder with deadly accuracy right into Catra’s heart. 

When Adora’s eyes locked onto her target though, the fight went out of her body. Surprise flickered across her face at Catra’s appearance, but she quickly shifted her expression into something more composed. 

‘Catra.’ She said, rising to her feet. Catra couldn’t work out if it was a question or a greeting and decided to take it as an invitation. She stepped into the room, but before she could say anything Adora had grabbed the hem of her shirt and used it to wipe some of the sweat off her face. Catra quickly averted her eyes, but not before she glimpsed the abs Adora had earned with all the training, and she tried to fight off the blush on her face. 

‘Hey, Adora.’ She said casually (or at least she hoped it sounded casual). 

Things had been strange between them since she joined the rebellion. 

When Adora and Bow broke into Horde Prime’s ship for Glimmer, the last thing they’d expected to find was the former force captian. Adora had pushed her up against the wall, sword to her throat, before Glimmer had stopped her. Explained how Catra had helped her, how she’d be a good ally, the enemy of my enemy and all that. Adora had given Catra a look, the strangest one she’d ever seen. It was full of distrust and hope and hurt and longing. And then she’d shut down again, back into warrior mode. But Catra had seen it. 

After they’d escaped the ship Catra had pulled her aside and apologised. For everything. She’d thought that power could numb her pain, could make her strong enough that nothing could ever hurt again. But it didn’t work. All she’d done was hurt everyone and destroy everything in her path. She wanted to do better, to get better. Adora had listened, and thanked her for the apology, but she hadn’t forgiven her. Not yet. She needed to see that Catra meant it, that she did want to change. 

So Catra had tried. She’d strategised at meetings, she’d fought in battles, she’d even tried to get along with other people (which was a first). She may not understand the rebellion – why they need fancy dinners, or what an “aunt” was – but she began to understand what they were fighting for. Not for power, but for people. 

And as Catra tried, so did Adora. Catra could see the change in her, shifting from distrust, to disbelief, to a quiet hope. She took Catra’s advice in meetings, watched her from across the campfire, and they fought side by side for the first time. 

But things were still tense too, just in a different way. Without the pressures from the Horde, or the separation from being on different sides of the war, they were just able to be… themselves. Together. It had been mainly in little things – a look that went on too long, hands touching during a meeting, or an anxious check over after a difficult battle. 

In the last battle a shot had been going right for Adora’s head and Catra had reacted on instinct, pushing her to the ground. She was safe, but when they both came to their senses they were nose to nose. They’d stared at each other for a moment before quickly untangling themselves. Adora had muttered a thanks and gone right back to fighting. Catra had nearly been shot right after because she couldn’t get Adora’s blushing face out of her mind. 

Not that they’d acknowledged it. Or really acknowledged anything about what may or may not be going on between them. 

And now they were alone. In the middle of the night. 

‘What are you doing here?’ Adora asked, her eyes scanning the dark hallway behind Catra, as if expecting other people to start showing up. 

Catra hugged the blanket further around her shoulders. ‘Couldn’t sleep. The bed’s weird.’ 

Adora huffed. It wasn’t quite a laugh, but her mouth quirked up at the edges. It wasn’t a sight you saw lately from Adora and Catra grinned, proud of herself for whatever the hell she’d done to cause it. 

‘Yeah they’re a bit different. I couldn’t sleep my first night either. I tried to beat it into shape and the whole thing exploded.’ Adora said ruefully. Catra laughed, and Adora relaxed at the sound. ‘Don’t worry, you get used to it.’ 

‘Oh, is that why you’re up now?’ Catra teased, but it was the wrong thing to say, as an awkward silence settled between them. 

Adora frowned and turned back towards the bots. ‘No. I needed to train.’ 

‘At this time of the night?’ Catra tried the teasing tone again, but even she could tell it was strained. 

‘Horde Prime’s not going to stop, neither can I.’ Adora’s voice had an edge to it now. Catra had never been very good at backing down though. 

‘You still need to sleep.’ 

Adora sighed. ‘Can I help you with something or are you just here to distract me?’ 

Catra’s eyes flicked over Adora’s tense shoulders and the way her hand gripped the sword too hard. She was never the best at comporting people, but Scorpia told her she was getting better at it (Glimmer said “less terrible” which was also probably fair). Besides, it was Adora. She was always an exception. 

‘Are you alright?’ Catra asked gently. Adora blinked and gave her a fake reassuring smile. 

‘I’m fine.’ 

‘You’re not.’ 

Adora smiled, a real one this time, if a little exasperated. ‘If you already had an opinion, why’d you ask?’ 

‘Wanted to see if you’d be honest with me.’ Catra said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

‘I _am_ fine. Or, I will be. I don’t know. No one’s really fine right now, we’re in the middle of a war!’ Adora’s shoulders slumped and Catra stepped over to her, reaching out a hand to comfort her before she thought better of it and awkwardly retracted her arm. 

‘Okay, it’s okay. I’m, you know. You can talk to me, if you want to. I know you worry about…being perfect all the time, and how if anything goes wrong it’s all your fault.’ Catra babbled, fumbling over her words in her poor attempt to reassure her friend. 

Adora raised an eyebrow at her. ‘Is this your version of a pep talk?’ She asked incredulously. 

‘I’m not saying just because you worry about it means it’s true!’ Catra cried, running a hand through her hair as she sorted out her thoughts. ‘You do more than anyone, the rebellion’s only here because of you. But it’s not… something you’ve got to do by yourself, and it’s not all up to you either. If there’s one thing I’ve learnt from the many inane talks about friendship you all have it’s that… we’re a team. We do this together. And I’m here. If you need me.’ Catra hugged her arms to herself, feeling oddly vulnerable after her speech. She didn’t speak from the heart very often, especially not directly to the person she admired, and she was worried she’d sounded stupid. 

But Adora just gazed at her, and her eyes were shining. She didn’t seem to think Catra’s speech was stupid at all. She rubbed the back of her hand over her eyes and cleared her throat a few times. ‘Thanks.’ She said quietly, her voice catching. 

Great, now she’d made Adora cry. And she was looking at her in a way Catra was trying not to analyse too much. Didn’t want to get her hopes up. She decided to break the tension. 

‘You’re welcome. Also for the record passing out from exhaustion on the battlefield is not a recommended strategy. Just so you know.’ She teased, and Adora laughed. 

‘Yeah, yeah, point taken.’ She said, shaking off the emotional look for an amused one. 

‘I am very wise.’ Catra nodded solemnly, and Adora scoffed. 

‘Alright, wise-girl, if teamwork is so important, you wouldn’t say no to a little sparring practice, would you?’ Adora asked, a challenge in her eye. 

Catra felt like a rug had been pulled out from under her – so much for breaking the tension. They hadn’t sparred together since the Fright Zone. Adora had almost always won back then, and she’d only improved since. Catra had a feeling she knew how this was going to end, but she’d never back down from a challenge. 

‘Sure, Adora. But given that you have a sword and I don’t, I think you’re at a bit of an advantage…’ 

Adora rolled her eyes and walked to the edge of the room. She grabbed the hilt of the sword and slipped the weapon back inside. Turning around again, she raised her hands in a _well?_ gesture and Catra nodded. She threw her blanket over by the sword and they walked over to a part of the room that was clear of bots, Catra stretching as she did so. 

‘You ready?’ Adora asked. 

Catra made a _pssh_ noise. ‘Always.’ She replied. 

They stood a few metres apart in defensive stances, sizing each other up as they waited to see who would make the first move. 

It was Adora. Which did not surprise either of them. 

She stepped forward and swung a right hook, which Catra easily doged. But it broke their stalemate and their dance began. Adora was more offensive, using her strength to her advantage, going for jabs or kicks. Catra was more defensive, using her speed and agility, giving ground, evading and sidestepping the attacks. 

After Catra jumped back once more, Adora huffed. ‘I thought we were supposed to be sparring? Too scared to take a punch?’ 

Catra laughed as she skirted another blow. ‘I think someone’s just upset she can’t touch me.’ And maybe flirting to distract your opponent wasn’t the most moral of strategies, but it still worked. A flustered Adora had left her side open and Catra struck. Her claws were retracted, something they’d worked out years ago was a safer option, but Adora’s pride was still hit. 

‘Not fair.’ She muttered.

‘It’s called strategy, princess.’ Catra teased. 

They continued sparring, sometimes Adora landing a hit, sometimes Catra. It was kind of nice, getting to show off some of their new tricks without the fear of an actual fight. They were pretty evenly matched, and neither showed any sign of quitting.

But as they continued, Adora’s breaths became laboured, her movements more sluggish. Catra could feel her own muscles starting to protest, but wondered how long Adora must’ve been in here training to already be so exhausted. One of her attempted punches was so pathetic, Catra just leaned back to avoid it. 

When Adora stopped sparring and leaned over, breathing heavily, hands braced against her thighs, Catra was torn between concern and hilarity. 

‘Are you okay?’ She snickered, stopping beside Adora. ‘I told you, passing out from exhaustion’s not-’

But she was cut off by two hands wrapping around her waist and tackling her to the ground. Suddenly Adora’s breathing was fine, and she seemed to have more energy than anyone else in the world. She pinned Catra to the ground, sitting against her hips while her hands gripped the other girls wrists. 

Catra gaped up at her, mouth opening and closing soundlessly as she tried desperately to understand how this had happened. ‘…What!?’ She managed to choke out. 

Adora smirked at her and leaned down, their faces inches apart. 

‘It’s called strategy, kitty.’ She whispered, and Catra felt her heart stop in her chest. ‘I win.’ 

And yes, technically Catra had lost, and based on her own tactics too. She should be furious. But the only thing she can focus on is just how _close_ Adora is. And how she could absolutely get used to this. And how easy it would be to lean up ever so slightly and kiss that smirk right off her lips. 

It might be Catra’s blush, or her expression, or just her lack of outrage, but Adora must notice something because her smirk faded. She let out a shaky breath and her eyes darted down to Catra’s lips. It only lasted a second, before Adora seemed to realise exactly what she was doing and the position they were in. She jumped up, almost launching herself off of Catra. 

‘That was good. Good fight. You fight- good.’ Adora rambled, straightening her hair and flushing red. Catra slowly sat up, still stunned. But then Adora offered her a hand to help her up. Chivalry outweighed awkwardness apparently. They stared at each other for a moment before Catra smiled and took her hand. 

‘That actually wasn’t a bad strategy.’ She admitted and Adora grinned at her. 

‘Knew I’d never get you on speed alone.’ 

‘Well, even if you’re not _dying_ , we should probably turn in. Don’t want to fall asleep during the meeting tomorrow.’ Catra said quietly. As much as she might want to stay up with Adora, nodding off mid-battle plan wouldn’t make the best impression. 

Adora nodded. ‘Yeah, you’re right.’ Did she sound disappointed? 

Catra hesitated, but decided to take a shot in the dark. ‘But maybe we could train tomorrow?’ She asked tentatively. Adora looked over at her in surprise, but she seemed pleased. 

‘I’d like that.’ She playfully nudged Catra in the shoulder. ‘Maybe I could show you how to use a sword?’ 

Well now Catra had the image in her head of Adora’s strong arms wrapped around her as she guided her through different sword techniques. She hoped she wasn’t blushing. ‘Sure.’ She croaked out. 

Catra grabbed her blanket and Adora grabbed her sword and they left the training room, turning out the lights as they went. They wandered through the halls, and Catra was glad to have Adora with her because she had no idea where she was going. As they walked more places started to look familiar though, until she saw the hallway to her room. 

They stopped at the intersection. Adora seemed to be hesitating, like she wanted to say something. In the end she didn’t say anything though, she stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around Catra’s neck in a quick hug. Catra was so surprised she barely had time to reciprocate before Adora was stepping back. 

Pink tinged her cheeks but she was smiling. ‘Goodnight, Catra.’ She said gently, before heading down the hallway to her own room. 

‘Night.’ Catra echoed behind her. She walked back to her room in a daze, thinking over the unexpected events of the night. When she finally got inside and climbed into the ridiculously fluffy bed, she fell asleep and dreamed about charming princesses sweeping her off her feet on the battlefield. Yeah she could definitely get used to this. If she could face Adora in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 please give us chill Catradora moments. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments/kudos' always appreciated <3


End file.
